


Point Zero.

by Superpeace



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpeace/pseuds/Superpeace
Summary: "Can we return after looking at each other demons?'





	Point Zero.

Kaneki's POV  
"I have always asked myself what do I want. Love.yes I want love. To have someone by my side in both happiness and trouble, to hug them impulsively and to use their arm to cry . To celebrate little joys of life with them! I am not yearning for love,I'm desperate for it . It may sound weird , no , no it always sounds selfish to demand for love. When you are someone like me , you shouldn't even think of finding it. That's what I thought. All my life I thought I can never feel warmth , I can never find a place where I belong. But I found it , even I found it , in the place where I least expected . The joy of being wanted by someone is so uniquely beautiful that it's unexplainable . The joy of looking at someone you love for so long until you lose track of time is priceless. I found my love, my happiness , my dreams in you Tsukiyama shuu . The way you look, the way you talk , the way you smile , the way you blush , the way you smell , the way you sleep , the way you wake up with dishelved hair in the morning , you are perfect . You complete me . You hide my imperfections. I can't imagine my life without you ...  
But I have to say it , no matter how much I love you , no matter how much you love me, I don't deserve you. You've seen me in my worst , yet you don't utter a single word that would hurt me . You know that I'm a monster , no matter how much you love me I'm gonna hurt you at the end. That's who I am . I don't want to destroy you mentally or physically . I know I'm sensitive but I know you are more sensitive . You are like a glass sculpture , so frail and beautiful , which would break just by a touch . You act like you can handle everything with a smile on your face , but you can't and you know it yourself . You are a being with a beating heart , and you can't stop its beating . If you did that , you will be dead..."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Tsukiyama's POV  
"Don't you feel lucky when you get the most important thing you wished for? I sure do! After meeting you Mon amour ! The  
immediate reddening of my cheeks, the stuttering of my speech ,the dialating of my pupils , the increasing beats of my heart all shows how my body acts involuntarily in loving you . Even if my breathing stops , you calling me your love will make my heart race . The colours in my monotonus life is because of you , my rose! I can't begin on how beautiful you are inside out . If I had to worship someone , I will always worship you .This is how much I love you. The intensity of my love for you is far more than any emotion I harbor .This love is what makes me feel alive . I want to feel alive . I'm accoustmed of this feeling . The feeling of our heartbeats and breaths resonating whenever we hug. The sight of you liking the coffee I make, the books I gift , are enough for me to live . I want to see you laughing at my bed hair ,sleeping and waking up beside me . Is that too much to ask? No , right ? that's why I beg you not to leave me, not to think that you hurt me only because you have some problems .  
Under this smiling facade of mine ,I also hide a monster that eats me up every day . The monster controls me . But you,yes you give me relief from the pain . You smile even though you are in pain, a pain much greater than I can imagine is commendable . It puts me ease. I do think its difficult for us to stay with each other, having our monsters ,no-no our demons against each other, waiting for a moment to destroy the other . Can we still coexist knowing all that? It doesn't seems theorectically feasible .

but can't the two of us live with our demons. They are also us . i don't fear dying if it's by your hands .it would be nothing less but a blessing to see your face , to caress your cheeks in my last dying breaths."

\-----------------------------  
<"NOW LET OUR DEMONS RULE US",,,,,,,,,,>

**Author's Note:**

> A 3am oneshot .IMPULSIVE INSPIRATION! EXPLOSION!!!!!


End file.
